


A Cup of Tea: Working, Always Working, Her Fingers Tapping Away at the Keys…

by catvampcrazines



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, The side of you the others don't know to enjoy to nourish., graphics and words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonding in the hub. Ianto taking care of Tosh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup of Tea: Working, Always Working, Her Fingers Tapping Away at the Keys…

 

**Working, always working, her fingers tapping away at the keys…**

Except for when he snuck up behind her, so very quiet, and placed a cup of tea on her desk.  
  
Pausing, she would look up at him.  
  
Sometimes, she’d protest that she needed some of his prized bold coffee—because she’d have to pull an all nighter or was already existing on so few hours of sleep.  
  
Half of that time he’d give in, and the other half he’d argue that she didn’t need a fifth cup—and it would surely wreck her system.  
  
But they always enjoyed their friendly banter—a ritual that he found himself initiating more and more often.  
  
No matter what the trivial argument, she would always look up at him and smile that sweet, genuine smile…the one that wasn’t quite seen often enough…the one that reached her eyes.  
  
And he’d find himself looking forward to making her next cup.


End file.
